Marry U, the 1st chapter
by shiba kei
Summary: fanfic tentang Kim Joo Yeon yang ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya, Kim Ki Bum. MASIH ADA LANJUTANNYA ! * v *


-Ki Bum POV-

Ah, matahari sudah agak naik. Syukurlah, hari ini masih bisa kuhadapi . . . Padahal, 'saat itu' pasti akan tiba segera . . .

Aku sungguh tidak kuat kalau harus meninggalkan orang yang sudah kucintai begitu lama . . . Dan lagi, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun . . .

Ya Tuhan, semoga hari ini bukan hari terakhirku dengannya . . .

"Kim Ki Bum! Ki Bum _oppa_!"

Gadis itu berteriak dari ujung trotoar. Memanggil Ki Bum yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

"Ah, Joo Yeon," Ki Bum tersenyum cerah melihat gadis itu. Ia lalu berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf, kali ini pun aku terlambat," kata Ki Bum.

"Dasar, oppa ini benar-benar jam karet!" Joo Yeon tertawa.

"Maaf ya, lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, deh."

"Janji ya, Oppa?"

"Hahaha, iya, aku janji . . ."

_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku lagi, maaf ya . . ._

"Sekarang kita kemana, Oppa?"

"A-ah?" Ki Bum tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya. "Kamu ingin pergi kemana sekarang?"

"Aku sih sebenarnya terserah Ki Bum oppa, tapi saat ini aku ingin pergi ke Ocean World," Joo Yeon tersenyum manja.

"Ke sana lagi? Ya sudah, ayo kita cari bus dan berangkat!"

"Tidak apa-apa nih, Oppa? Seminggu ini kita sudah 2 kali kesana, lho. Oppa tidak bosan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kencan, apanya yang membosankan?" Ki Bum melirik pacarnya.

"Hehehe . . . Terimakasih, Oppa-ku," Joo Yeon menggamit lengan Ki Bum. Dan mereka pun pergi.

30 menit berlalu, dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Ocean World.

"Ah, udara laut! Indahnya!" Joo Yeon kegirangan.

"Kamu benar-benar suka tempat ini, ya?" tanya Ki Bum sambil mengencangkan syalnya. Biarpun salju sudah mencair, tapi udaranya masih dingin.

"Iya, Oppa. Sukaa sekali. Bagaimana dengan Oppa? Oppa juga suka tempat ini?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku suka semua tempat yang kau suka, sih. Hehe . . ."

"Waah! Benarkah? Oppa baik sekali, ya . . ." kata Joo Yeon gemas sambil mencubit pipi Ki Bum.

"Hentikan . . . Sakit, tahu!" Ki Bum memijit-mijit pipinya.

"Haha . . . Kau juga sering menjahiliku, Oppa. Inilah balasannya."

_Eh? _Batin Ki Bum. _Apa ini? Perasaanku tidak enak . . ._

_Joo Yeon, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku akan sangat merepotkanmu . . ._

"Oppa, kenapa?" Joo Yeon tampak sangat khawatir.

Ki Bum tiba-tiba tertunduk. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi mulut. Sesaat kemudian, darah segar tampak mengalir dari sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ki Bum Oppa!" Joo Yeon mengambil saputangannya, lalu dengan cekatan ia menarik tangan Ki Bum, lalu mengelap mulut Ki Bum yang berlumuran darah.

"Tidak usah, Joo Yeon. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok . . ." Ki Bum tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Joo Yeon, aku . . . benar-benar tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita cari dokter!"  
"Joo Yeon—"

"Berhentilah bicara, Oppa! Oppa sudah muntah darah! Ini pasti bukan hal kecil!"

_Ya ampun, kenapa harus saat ini . . . Saat aku sedang ingin menyenangkan hatinya ?_

_Tolonglah, aku tidak mau terpisah darinya . . ._

Saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju halte bus, tiba-tiba Ki Bum hilang keseimbangan. Ia jatuh pingsan.

"Oppa?" Joo Yeon makin panik. Untunglah orang-orang langsung berdatangan menolong Ki Bum. Mereka pun memanggil ambulans dan membawa Ki Bum ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ki Bum terpaksa menginap di Rumah Sakit Busan karena hingga sore hari pun dia tak kunjung sadar. Setelah diperiksa dokter, Joo Yeon langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Mari kita bicara di ruangan saya saja," ajak dokter itu.

Joo Yeon mengiyakan, lalu mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Joo Yeon khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus mengatakan hal ini . . ." kata si dokter dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Katakan saja, Dok. Apapun itu, saya siap."

"Begini . . . Tadi setelah saya melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, penyakit Tuan Kim Ki Bum sudah dalam tingkatan yang sangat parah. Saya dan para dokter lain pun tidak tahu penyakit apa itu sebenarnya, dan kami tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk Tn. Kim. Bahkan, alat-alat canggih di Rumah Sakit ini sepertinya tidak bisa membantu."

"A-apa itu maksudnya? Jadi bagaimana nasib Ki Bum?"  
"Entahlah. Dia masih belum sadar. Dari keadannya, kelihatannya dia sudah lama mengidap penyakit itu."

"Pantas saja . . . Setahun ini dia jadi lebih banyak diam dan sering sakit," mata Joo Yeon berkaca-kaca. "Tidak kusangka akan separah ini . . ."

"Menurut dokter, berapa lama lagi dia akan bertahan?"

"Maaf, tapi Anda sudah tidak bisa berharap banyak."

"Ah, sudah jam segini!" aku harus mencari hotel. Terimakasih ya, Dok. Besok pagi aku akan kesini lagi."

"Ya, hati-hatilah di jalan."

Esok paginya, sesuai janji Joo Yeon, dia datang untuk menjenguk Ki Bum. Saat membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, dia mendapati Ki Bum sudah bangun. Dia sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Kim Ki Bum?" Joo Yeon memanggilnya.

"Ah, hai . . . Maaf sekali untuk yang kemarin. Aku benar-benar sudah merepotkanmu."  
"Tidak apa. Maaf juga karena kemarin aku sedikit membentakmu, ya 'kan? Itu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, maaf ya," Joo Yeon tersenyum. "Oh iya, aku bawa buah-buahan, nih. Oppa harus banyak makan buah supaya cepat sembuh!"

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Oh iya . . . sepertinya rencana pernikahan kita harus dibatalkan, Joo Yeon. Maaf ya, tiba-tiba aku bilang begini."

"Apa maksudnya, Oppa? Kenapa Oppa bilang begitu?"

"Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Oppa? Oppa tidak boleh bilang begitu."

"tapi itu memang benar . . . Sejak setahun yang lalu, aku sakit-sakitan. Aku jadi sering dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dokter bilang, aku kena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan katanya, hidupku tidak akan lama."

"Ki Bum oppa ini . . . Ki Bum oppa tidak usah percaya hal yang seperti itu!" Joo Yeon mencoba menyemangati.

Ki Bum menarik tangan Joo Yeon, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Joo Yeon . . . Maukah kau merelakan aku pergi?" katanya halus.

"Seandainya itu sudah takdir, mungkin aku akan relakan," Joo Yeon menjawab lirih.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, kau benar-benar wanita yang sangat baik. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku bahagia sekali kita bisa bersama seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirku pun kau masih ada di sampingku. Aku pasti pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

"Ini bukan saat terakhir Oppa, kok. Percayalah."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang, kalau sudah takdir kau akan merelakan aku mati, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, manusia mana bisa menentang takdir . . ." Joo Yeon menghela nafas, ". . . tapi aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu, Oppa."

"Terimakasih, sayangku," Ki Bum mencium tangan yang digenggamnya itu dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi mempelai pria-mu, ya," mendengar itu, Joo Yeon tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Oppa, apa Oppa benar-benar merasa akan segera mati? Apa Oppa akan segera meninggalkan aku?"

"Joo Yeon . . ."

"Meskipun aku percaya pada takdir, tapi tetap saja aku benci kenyataan kalau aku akan ditinggal mati oleh orang yang begitu aku cintai!"

Joo Yeon menangis tersedu-sedu disamping Ki Bum-nya tercinta.

"Joo Yeon," Ki Bum menyeka airmata gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi . . ."

Akan tetapi, Joo Yeon tetap tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Ia pun mengangkat wajah dan menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Pulanglah," kata Ki Bum. "Waktu besuk sudah selesai."

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis itu membawa tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf, aku yang begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan ini telah membuatmu menangis . . ."

Joo Yeon kembali ke hotel dengan tergesa-gesa, ingin bisa segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Padahal aku tidak suka Oppa melihatku yang menangis . . ." gumamnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini? Padahal ini `kan hal yang belum pasti," gumamnya lagi sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata. "Ekspresi wajahnya saat mengatakan itu-lah sebenarnya yang membuatku sangat sedih . . ."

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Joo Yeon langsung membuka pintu dan melompat ke kasur. Dia menangis, sekeras-kerasnya; dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

3 jam berlalu. Joo Yeon mendadak terbangun setelah mendengar handphone-nya berdering. Dia lalu menjawab panggilan itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Halo . . .?" katanya serak.

"Ah, selamat siang. Ini dengan Nona Kim Joo Yeon?" balas si penelpon. _Suara seorang wanita, _pikir Joo Yeon. _Lebih tepatnya lagi, suara suster yang merawat Ki Bum Oppa . . ._

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ini . . . dengan siapa?"

"Saya Jung Geum Ri, suster yang merawat Tn. Kim Ki Bum."

Entah kenapa, suara suster itu terdengar lirih. Joo Yeon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak menghampiri dirinya. Perasaan itu memenuhi hatinya dengan rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Sebuah firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Oh . . . Ada apa, ya?" Joo Yeon bertanya takut.

"Tn. Kim . . . Baru saja . . ."

"Baru saja apa? Tolong katakan!" ketakutan Joo Yeon makin kuat.

"Waktu saya datang untuk memeriksa Tn. Kim, dia sudah tidak bernapas lagi . . ."

Deg .

Joo Yeon seakan tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Halo? Halo?" panggil suster Geum Ri di seberang. Tapi Joo Yeon tak menghiraukannya.

_Ternyata . . . yang Oppa rasakan itu benar . . ._

_Sekarang Oppa sudah pergi . . . Di saat aku tak ada di sisinya . . ._

_Padahal, aku masih sangat ingin menemaninya . . ._

_Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Bagaimana jadinya hidupku, kalau Ki Bum Oppa tak ada?_

_Ya Tuhan . . . Kenapa kau ambil nyawa Kim Ki Bum saat orang yang mencintainya tidak bersamanya?_

_T I D A K M U N G K I N !_

_Ki Bum Oppa . . . sudah pergi ?_

_T I D A K !_

Joo Yeon ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya seakan mengering. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

Setelah berlari di tiap lorong rumah sakit, dan menabrak para pengunjung yang lewat, akhirnya dia sampai di kamar Ki Bum. Di depannya, para suster dan dokter yang merawatnya tampak begitu pasrah. Tak terkecuali Dr. Choi Si Won yang sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Ki Bum selama 2 hari ini.

"Nn. Kim Joo Yeon . . . Saya dan yang lain benar-benar minta maaf," katanya lirih.

"Tak apa . . ." kata Joo Yeon tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Izinkan aku masuk untuk menemuinya . . ."

Geum Ri langsung membukakan pintu. Joo Yeon lalu minta supaya pintunya ditutup, agar dia hanya berdua dengan jenazah Ki Bum.

"Oppa," Joo Yeon menyibakkan kain yang menutupi wajah Ki Bum.

"Kau pucat sekali, Oppa . . . Jadi begini ya, tampangmu saat kau pergi? Paling tidak, aku ingin kau pergi dengan wajah yang cerah. Apa karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu? Maaf ya, kalau begitu . . ." perlahan air mata Joo Yeon menetes.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini . . ." Joo Yeon kembali terisak.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang? Kenapa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Oppa . . ."

Akhirnya, hari pemakaman Ki Bum pun tiba. Joo Yeon datang bersama kedua adiknya yang merupakan anggota keluarga satu-satunya; Kim Ye Sung dan Kim Kyu Hyun. Mereka bertiga turut serta mengiringi keluarga dan jenazah Ki Bum.

Park Jung Soo, sahabat Ki Bum & Joo Yeon juga turut datang.

"_Noona, _jangan sedih lagi, ya?" Ye Sung mencoba menyemangati kakaknya yang dari tadi murung terus.

"Iya, Ye Sung _hyung _benar. Kembalilah ceria! `Kan ada aku dan Ye Sung hyung," Kyu Hyun mengikuti kakaknya.

Joo Yeon hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan kedua adiknya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Park Jung Soo datang menghampirinya.

"Joo Yeon, tetap tabah, ya?" kata pria itu.

"Ya . . . Aku akan mencobanya," Joo Yeon kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Sudah selesai, `kan? Aku pulang dulu, ya . . . Aku ada kerjaan," kata Jung Soo sambil merangkul pundak Joo Yeon.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Jung Soo . . ."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti. Dan . . ."

"Dan apa?"

"Aku akan selalu siap untuk menggantikan posisi Ki Bum. Karena itu, jangan bersedih lagi."

Jung Soo melambaikan tangannya dan pergi, meninggalkan Joo Yeon yang keheranan.

"Noona, ayo pulang . . ." ajak Kyu Hyun.

"Ayo. Ye Sung, ayo kita pulang!"

End of the 1st chapter.

Note:

Oppa: panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua (dari perempuan)

Hyung: panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua (dari laki-laki)

Noona: panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua (dari laki-laki)

Review please . . .


End file.
